


Sleigh Ride

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for the Fandot Summer Christmas CN, 01.07.17 - prompt was 'Sleigh Ride'





	Sleigh Ride

“Have you completely lost your mind?”

Douglas rolled his eyes at the contempt radiating from his companion. “No….”

“It is minus twenty five. It is blowing a gale. It is….”

“ _Romantic_ , Carolyn.”

“In what _possible_ way could it ever be considered….?”

“Well, let’s see – two people huddled under the softest of blankets, gliding effortlessly along the crisp, white snow….”

“It’s a blizzard, Douglas! You can’t see hand in front of your face out there!”

He grinned. “Not worried, are you?”

“In the sense that the horse might run into a tree? Or in the sense that I might catch my death from hypothermia?”

“And the prospect of an hour with only me to keep you warm?”

Carolyn harrumphed. “Not _remotely_ an adequate recompense when it compares to the risk.” 

“Your charm knows no bounds.”

“Well, for goodness sake – what’s wrong with staying here by the fire?”

“Nothing.”

“There you are, then. Decision made.”

“Shame. There was me thinking I had a good few years before I had to start deferring to your senior age and weaker constitution.”

She glared at him. “My constitution is _not_ ….”

“Actions speak louder than words, Carolyn.”

She held his gaze in challenge for a long moment before breaking off with a groan. “ _Fine_.”

“Good. Shall we go?”

“But don’t for one _second_ expect me to feel ‘romanced’, you arrogant pilot.”

“Naturally.”

He held out her coat, grin broadening as she snatched it away and stalked past him out into the bitter Scandinavian winter. 

FIN


End file.
